Sailor Moon episode 5 from Sailor Mercury's POV
by Waffles Rulez
Summary: This is episode 5 from Sailor Mercury's POV since this is the episode she is introduced. One-shot


Sailor Moon Episode 5- From Amy's Point of View

This is the fifth episode of Sailor Moon, but from Sailor Mercury's point of view. This is the episode she is introduced, and she is my second favorite scout next to Sailor Neptune so I figured it would be cool to do a story about her.

It was my first day of school and I was so excited. It was a new chance to meet new people and get a whole new experience. I made it to school and walked down the hall a little ways, I didn't need to stop by the office since I had my schedule and everything I needed. I stopped and walked over to the window and leaned on the sill. I heard a group of students further up the hall talking about me laughing. It was my first day and I was already being laughed at and made fun of. I turned my head and looked at them, not able to keep the hurt look out of my eyes, even though I didn't cry like I wanted too. The girl with long blonde hair started laughing and yelled something about a joke to some kid named Melvin. I looked at them angrily.

The rest of my first day passed mostly the same, everywhere I went people looked at me, whispering and laughing, pointing and starting, a few even made comments. I felt so hurt; I wished I was at my old school.

After school, I walked home, the road was thankfully deserted. I felt so sad. I heard a noise on the stone wall on my right. I looked up and saw a black cat coming towards me. I screamed in surprise as she landed on my back. I looked at her over my shoulder.

"You sure gave me a start kitty! What are you doing? Playing lion in the Serengeti?"

I petted her under her chin, but she shook her head. Strange, she almost looked embarrassed.

I rubbed my hand on the side of her head, telling her how cute she looked, with her crescent moon and everything. I wished I had a nice kitty like her.

"Luna" someone called.

The cat jumped off my back.

I heard a girl behind me talking to the cat she apologized to me as I turned around. It was the blonde headed girl from school earlier. She was giggling.

"You're name's Serena right?"

She nodded.

"Melvin told me about you. He said you thought I would be a total snob."

She looked surprised. "It was just gossip."

"I also heard you guys think I'm a brain farm reject," I had so much hurt showing through my voice.

I walked down the street with Serena. She told me about some of the things in the town. I asked her where the library was. She again was surprised. She asked if I was from outer space or something. I put my hand over my mouth and looked down, my face red. The girl told me nobody at her school but Melvin went to the library on weekends. I asked her what she did for fun.

Serena started to pat her cat and laugh and said something about being silly.

"Why do you think I'm silly?"

"Oh I was talking about my cat! She likes to pretend she can talk by nibbling my ear."

"I wish animals could really talk."

"Yeah, well I'm sure that most of them would have nothing to say."

The girl looked at her cat again, and told her not to make the face she was making, telling her that her face could freeze like that. I wonder why Serena thought they would have nothing to say? I'm sure most would be very talkative, especially Luna from the sound of things.

Serena took me to the arcade. I stood over her and watched as she played a Sailor V game. She died, not without looking very angry about it though.

Serena giggled (she seemed to do that a lot).

"Well I guess that wasn't too bad for not playing in awhile. Wanna give it a shot Amy? I promise it's really fun."

I looked at the game. "I've never played a video game before."

"Well there's always a first time for everything. Just don't be embarrassed if you get a really lousy score the first time."

I sat down and started to play. I must admit it was actually quite fun.

"That's pretty good," Serena said as she watched me.

"Its fun"

I watched as my score climber higher and higher.

Serena clapped and told me again I was doing well. She asked me if I was sure that I hadn't played before.

"No," I answered, in deep concentration.

Serena giggled and slowly stopped clapping. By now a crowd of people had gathered and was watching me play. I was so deep in concentration, I didn't care, and normally at any other time I would've been embarrassed that so many people were watching me. There were gasping in wonder and amazement. I heard someone call Serena's name and talk to her, but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying.

I checked my watch. I gasped at the time. I stood up, thinking about how late I was. Thinking about how much trouble I would be in with the professor, I squeezed my way out of the crowd of people with Serena following me. I spilt my things so she helped me pick them up. I told her about my computer course. She was surprised. Honestly, was doing extra work that astonishing to her? I said goodbye as I ran down the street.

When I got to my class, I sat down and looked for my computer disk. I couldn't find it so I assumed I had left it at the arcade. I figured I would just have to type up my homework then and there. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and my teacher was standing there. She asked if I would lead the class since I was her best student. I agreed.

I was relieved that she wasn't going to scold me for not having my disk.

As I was helping a student, a blonde headed lady with short hair and a white coat barged in, demanding to know who was in charge. I stood up a little angrily and asked if I may help her.

She said something about a crisis and called me by my name. I was surprised since I was sure I had never seen her before. I asked if we had met, and she told me not to act dumb. The nerve of her!

"Moon Prism Power!" she yelled.

Then I saw the most amazing thing.

There were beautiful lights of all different colors all around and the girl. When the lights cleared and I could see again she had a on a completely different outfit, and her hair was longer, and it was just so strange and beautiful all at the same time!

I gasped; it was Sailor Moon I had heard so much about! She was beautiful, in her uniform. She looked very impressive.

Suddenly, my teacher was behind me with her hand clamped over my mouth.

"Oh Amy, can't I ever leave you in charge for one minute? What's with the disruption? Can't you see we're trying to conduct a class in here? Now I'm afraid you'll have to leaveeeeee."

As she spoke, her hand turned red and her voice turned into something horrible and maniacal, I struggle as much as I could but she wouldn't let go.

"Let my friend go right now! We know what you're up to and you're not going to get away with it!" Sailor Moon said rather aquwardly.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, and I will right all wrongs and that means you." Said Sailor Moon as she took a fighting stance.

"Pop quiz time," growled the monster that was holding me.

Sailor Moon looked surprised.

"This is a school. We want answers. 355 times 268."

"Wait a second, you're not my teacher and I don't have to answer!"

"Times up kid, too bad, you flunked big!"

Suddenly, a bunch of papers started flying towards Sailor Moon, I couldn't see where they came from though since that awful monstrosity still had a hold of me. Sailor Moon screamed and ducked and the papers hit the door. The monster laughed as more papers flew at Sailor Moon as she ran around the room trying to dodge them. How awful, Sailor Moon could really get hurt!

"I'll give you two choices, either you surrender now or surrender later."

"I'll never surrender!"

"Are you sure about that?"

I saw all my classmates walk towards Sailor Moon, their hands stretched out and they were moaning like zombies.

"Now for you."

The monster put her hand on the back of my head and shoved my face so close to my screen the light hurt my eyes. The screen started flashing and _I_ struggled to get out of her grasp as wispy smoke came out of the computer and encircled my head. I closed my eyes and waited for what was going to happen next. She pushed my head against the screen, almost like she was trying to push me through the monitor.

"I'll never give into you ever! Now let me go you slimy old witch!"

"Stop resisting my power, relinquish your energy."

Suddenly, I felt something warm on my forehead and my bangs flew off my head as if the wind was blowing.

The monster lifted my up and looked at my forehead; I silently begged for her to just leave me alone, my face was sore from where she had shoved it against the computer. I knew I mustn't give up, but my face was so sore.

"What's this mark?"

I groaned in pain.

"Who needs your energy anyway?"

The monster threw me on the floor and I moaned in pain again as I landed on my back. I looked up at her as loomed over me.

"You just failed this class." The monster let out a wheezy laugh as she raised her hand.

I screamed in fear. I saw my life flash before my eyes as her arm grew longer and turned into an axe. I trembled in fear as she raised her axe.

"Amy take this!" Serena's cat ran towards me and rolled an oddly shaped blue pen across the floor.  
I turned my head and watched the monster as she brought her arm down to strike me. I jumped up with such a speed I didn't know I even had. I could feel the splinters from her axe as she hit the floor.

"Shout Mercury Power!"

I turned around and looked at the monster, panting from the fact that I had ran so fast and was about to faint from fear. I watched as the monster came closer with her axe, ready to strike again.

I summoned up courage I didn't even know I had. I raised the pen up above my head and shouted," Moon Prism Power."

A beautiful blue shimmering light surrounded me and I simply let it wrap around my body, it felt so warm. It disappeared quickly and was replaced by an outfit that looked like Sailor Moon's except it was in different colors. I took my fighting stance after all the light was gone and I assumed my transformation was complete. I felt stronger, and I had so much more confidence and bravery I never knew I had. I was ready to fit, to defend myself, and save the other students!

"Well talking about cutting it close. I though Sailor Mercury was a goner for sure!" said Luna. I mentally agreed.

The monster got ready to strike.

"Yell 'Mercury Bubble'!"

"Mercury Bubble!" I yelled. I out my hands in front of me and watched as a sphere of water formed in between them. As the sphere finished forming I aimed and yelled 'Blast!' as I let the sphere goes flying towards the monster. It didn't hit her though, but instead created a heavy mist. I heard the monster shivering.

I stepped next to her. She saw me and swung her axe at me. She missed and hit a computer screen.

"Missed me!" I taunted her.

The monster looked around, disoriented, while I took the opportunity to ask Sailor Moon if she was all right. She nodded.

Sailor Moon reached up and grabbed her tiara and pulled it off.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled as she flung her tiara across the room at the monster. It hit the monster dead on in a burst of sparkles. The monster crumbled into a pile of ashes that disappeared.

My classmates groaned as they started to wake up, I suppose they had been knocked out by the mist. I examined my hands, trying to figure how I had made that bubble. It had seemed so…._natural_. Like I had been doing it all my life.

Luna walked up next to me. "Sailor Mercury you were great. Welcome to the Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Moon ran over to me.

"Amy, you're Sailor Mercury. That's so cool!"

I smiled happily.

"I can't believe we thought you were a spy for the Negaverse. I hope you're not mad about it." Apologized Serena as we stood on the roof of a building, back in our school uniforms.

"It was my fault." Said Luna.

"No way. Once you saw what was on that computer disk it was only natural that you would've suspected me. I would've. I'm just glad we fixed it." I held out my hand to Serena and shook hers.

"Now I don't have to work so hard. So, uh, now that we're friends, will you help me do my homework?"

I simply smiled.

That night as I lie in bed, I thought about the day's events. I was a Sailor Scout, and that seemed to be a big deal. I was happy that I was a Sailor Scout, I could protect myself and others, I could be someone other than a 'brain farm reject.' Of course, being a Sailor Scout was more then that, it was a huge responsibility. I didn't mind though, I had a feeling my life was going to be alot better now that I had something else to do then study and read, even though that is enjoyable. After all, there are more Sailor Scouts out there, and it's my job to help Serena and Luna find them and stop the Negaverse and any other evil things from destroying Earth and the universe. I drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled of Sailor Scouts and hopes of what the future might bring...

Did ya like it? Please review. I really appreciate it.


End file.
